There is a method for fabricating a thin semiconductor device by bonding a supporting substrate to a device surface side of a device substrate on which semiconductor devices are formed, and then thinning the rear surface side of the device substrate, while supporting it with the supporting substrate, by grinding.
Here, stress occurs inside the device substrate due to a structure of a semiconductor device. When the device substrate is thinned by grinding, the device substrate, together with the supporting substrate, goes into a warped state due to stress after the grinding step, whereby subsequent device fabricating steps or a substrate transport step cannot be normally performed.